


Taste And Touch

by Merixcil



Series: Tumblr Fics [43]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood sucking as a metaphor for sex, Feral Behavior, Gen, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Seunghoon doesn't mean to turn Jinwoo, not at first
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo & Lee Seunghoon, Kim Jinwoo/Lee Seunghoon
Series: Tumblr Fics [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759627
Kudos: 3





	Taste And Touch

Seunghoon’s blood is weak, as they discover the first time Minho tries to feed from him. It’s odd to find a vampire so old with such unrefined flavours, and it means the others return to feeding off Seungyoon for the most part.

“Kyung used to taste delicious,” Minho sighs wistfully. There’s blood on his chin, left over from the fresh bite in Seongyoon’s arm. Seunghoon doesn’t say anything, just ducks his head and picks up where Minho left off - no use in wasting food.

The failings of his blood are more than made up for by the quality of his bite, as it transpires. Minho loses his temper one cold winter afternoon and bites a boy he finds walking down by the river, and the vampire they get left with is terrifying. Seungyoon has to handle his blood lust and animalistic rages personally, and it takes six months of beatings and dominance displays to so much as learn the boy’s name.

“I’m Taehyun” he spits, “what the fuck did you do to me?”

It takes a long time to explain, and a longer time to persuade him not to go running into the city at the first opportunity to commit a massacre. After that Seungyoon makes it very clear that they will not bite any more humans, not to create new vampires at least.

But the next spring Seunghoon meets a man down by the ocean with a smile as clean as sun cutting across the beach. They keep their distance but each others’ company ties them in silent solidarity. Watching without suspicion, waiting for the right moment to ask questions.

The man grows ill, Seunghoon smells it on him months before he starts to decline. Seungyoon tells him there’s nothing he can do and offers him a long drink from his jugular, “enough to send you to sleep for a few weeks, work some shit out.”

Seunghoon says no of course, he marches back to the man on the beach and for the first time, reaches out to touch him.

He smells so good, it’s been a very long time since Seunghoon had anything to do with humans, but he knows from the moment the scent hits the back of his mouth that this will be hard.

“I’m Seunghoon,” he says with gritted teeth.

“Jinwoo,” the man laughs good-naturedly, and then he coughs long and loud. Like so many romantic leads in films who won’t survive to the ending credits.

Except Jinwoo can survive, potentially forever. Seunghoon explains this to him in a rush, trying not to breathe in more than he has to, lest the smell have him get ahead of himself. He doesn’t want to bite too hard, there’s no surviving that.

Jinwoo doesn’t flinch, or run, or scream. He blinks up at Seunghoon in wonder, autumn winds blowing his hair across his eyes.

“Ok.”

It’s never that easy, it’s not supposed to be that easy. But Jinwoo says yes the first time and Seunghoon bites. His blood is like ambrosia, an all encompassing sense of contentment radiating through Seunghoon from his mouth, slipping through his gut and whispering for him to keep going, keep sucking, bleed him dry.

He pulls himself off, just, and then he carries Jinwoo back to the others with a set jaw and the courage to say ‘no’ to Seungyoon if he demands they throw him out.

Taehyun’s eyes go dark with hunger, he’s still so young and out of control, Minho drags him screeching and snarling back into the trees. Jinwoo still smells human though, Seunghoon can see even Seungyoon’s shoulders shake with the effort of not stepping forward to taste the blood.

“He’s your responsibility,” Seungyoon spits. Seunghoon agrees of course, though he knows none of them would ever let a wild vampire run off alone.

Jinwoo isn’t calm when he wakes, they all know the blank, hungry expression that washes over his face during those first few weeks all to well - he looks like Taehyun when he’s caught the scent of violence. They can all be thankful that he’s small enough to be manageable.

Seungyoon feeds him, Minho indulges him, Taehyun bites at his heels with the jealousy of a child that has just gained a new sibling. Seunghoon fights him down when necessary and talks him down where possible, and Jinwoo mellows fast.

By the time the next spring comes, Jinwoo has himself under control, and Taehyun still has all the manners of a dog that’s apt to forget its master will beat it if it growls. Jinwoo stays out of human settlements (for their good, not his) and listens when Seungyoon is talking, he asks to be fed when he needs it and offers to help feed the rest of them.

His blood is very weak, but he has time to grow into it. Seungyoon is pleased by his progress and decides that if they ever need to turn another vampire, Seunghoon will be the one to do it.

“I’m so hungry, can I have a drink?” Jinwoo asks Seunghoon one spring morning, down by the ocean.

Seunghoon blushes and tells him his blood is no good. Jinwoo rolls his eyes and reaches for his wrist anyway. His teeth go in slow and delicately, table manners after a fashion. He never drinks long, his stomach hasn’t adapted for it yet, and so he must drink more often, but he usually waits for Seungyoon.

He looks up from Seunghoon’s wrist, grinning, blood caught between his teeth, “you taste wonderful,” then dips his head and drinks again.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'tumblr prompts' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
